User blog:The Xanana/Theories
This is the most logical series of events I can think of that would determine and fill most of the criteria met spanning from Well before Season 1->Early Season 5/Evolution I shall say them in chronological order. if you need any explainations please ask,but not until your done reading, Because by the end all shall be explained. and be warned in some areas I will provide alternate ideas to my own ideas but as they also seem likely to me not just any idea anyone suggests. Project Carthage Era Franz Hopper, Anthea Schaeffer, and Possibly Professor Tyron (A.K.A. Alan Meyer) each worked for Project Carthage, At least 30 years before the story begins. It was likely similar to the Manhatten Project where it was kept highly secret and even the employees hardly knew much of what was going on and everything was departmentalized. Franz and Tyron/Meyer (if and only if Tyron/Meyer was in the story at this point in time) were likely in the same department with Anthea in a seperate department. After meeting rarely while working on Project Carthage Franz+Anthea likely grew romantically, and during this growing romance 3 things occurred: #Anthea&Franz have their daughter Aelita Schaeffer together. #Spoke of their departments and put 2+2 together to get 4 and realize what Project Carthage's secret mission was and realized that it went against Natural laws/Natural rights #Franz&Tyron/Meyer bacame friends After bullet points 1&2 occured it's likely The family of 3 went to there Ski Cabin seen in many flashbacks, closing photos, and Distant Memory in a Simulation bubble. And lived happily incognito until the kidnap of Anthea made Franz realize it was unsafe so he "Became" Franz Hopper (Real name Waldo Schaeffer) Early Kadic Era Franz, Aelita, and Tyron/Meyer each found a place and job in the Kadic Area, Franz being the science teacher (instead of Mrs.Hertz) and living with Aelita at the hermitage, and Franz&Meyer at night worked together on the SuperComputer and basing it off of Project Carthage thus the name of Sector 5 being named Carthage and from here they make X.A.N.A. designed to destroy Carthage as it is based upon Project Carthage... ...and this is when the video from Code Lyoko Evolution occurs with Franz kicking out Tyron/Meyer and resulting in Tyron/Meyer contacting The Men in Black and reporting/ratting out Franz telling them what Franz was doing and about his cabin in the woods (The Hermitage) and this is also the day Franz repeated (500+ times) and started to record his Diary, and in a hurry developed the other Sectors of Lyoko as a new home, and paradise for Aelita&Himself to escape to when the Men in Black finally go after him. And the constant return to the pasts gave the computer all the power he needed to develop the sectors but little did he think about it, it also gave XANA the more power (explained in A great day) to become Self-Aware (as said in Aelita the episode) and design his monsters. From here to the rest of the early Kadic Era is explained in flashbacks in many episodes, he eventually virtualizes himself and Aelita. He had Aelita hide in the nearby tower, while he went to Sector 5's Celestrial Dome to either reason with XANA or Shutdown the supercomputer. ***'My' depiction of this is he went to Celestrial dome's Interface and tried to hit some sort of abort button on XANA but had errors and XANA likely had a monster trying to attack him so he shut down the super computer as a last resort and upon the Events of XANA awakens Xana instead used a guardian to prevent the devirtualization of Franz Hopper preventing Jeremie from ever discovering Franz, and without knowing code Scipio at the time XANA was able to hide Franz as he wished in sector 5 never to be discovered*** Prologue&Season 1 Very few major events occur at this time: *Mrs.Hertz the Science teacher -Assigns some sort of project *Ulrich, Jeremie, Sissi, and Yumi goto Kadic Jeremie's Diary kicks in here where he discovers the lab at the factory, collects parts for his project and discovers the supercomputer and "Maya" (Truly Aelita post-memory erasal) and keeps this secret *Odd arrives *Xana Attacks And due to Ulrich's Curiousity he talks jeremie into showing him the lab and the scanners, et cetera. And deciede to test-virtualize Kiwi but Odd stops it and accidently virtualizes instead then Ulrich to try and help. And they meet up with "Maya" and get devirtualized after seeing "The red tower" which convinces them thats how to Materialise "Maya" *Ulrich and Yumi meet&fight Mission time, this time Yumi joins the LW and Sissi leaves, tower deactivated, Return trip, ect. Sissi made enemy and forms her own group with Herb and Nicholas, Now Season 1 Starts and Jeremie starts his goal of constantly trying to materialise Aelita. *Mission accompolished But Xana's bug allowing him to Materialize Kankrelats makes it so the new mission is to Cure Aelita, Destroy Xana, and shut off the super computer Season 2 More Major events: *William arrives. *New Monsters, Vehicles, Sector. *Hermitage (re)-discovered *Super scan so aelita can stay *Aelita's memories need to be protected And Jeremie tries to find the cure for Aelita in a new spot, no longer searching towers but instead the Celestrial dome. But flashbacks of the eerie hermitage arise questions so they also constantly search the hermitage, find a doll, this doll has the key...To a trainstation locker, which of course contains the discs of FRANZ Hoppers highly encoded diary. *Diary saved onto computer *Diary destroyed *New mission Decode diary *Xana can possess people Attempt to destroy xana #1 Marabounta (backfires), then low batteries causing issues solved quickly with Xana's help, Jeremie enhancing his own intellect also backfires but no help from xana, and quickly solved by stopping his attempts. *Jeremie learns. going as far enough to Jermifiy-Odd. *Ghost Mystery, Open, and Closed. Episode Franz Hopper, Clone of franz hopper infiltrates the group only reason trust was lost was cause tower was found, and jeremie realized the statement "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LET XANA DESTROY MY DIARY" however before this it tells the group false information which they believe some of it anyway... *'MY' '''theory is that the deactivation of The tower operating the Franz Hopper clone helped free Franz Hopper (similar to the episodes Cold Sweat helped free William in Down to earth) from the hidden Guardian I theorized previously at the end of the ''Early Kadic Era'*'' Now the newly freed Franz possesses Sissi to contact and aid the Lyoko Warriors. Xana throws a monkey wrench or 2 into this plan however, later after Xana seemingly calls off an attack the lyoko warriors try finishing there mission of decoding the diary Franz helps again here speeding it up which reveals the past to the new Lyoko warriors and strengthens there resolve and takes away some of the mystery surrounding aelita. Now its Time for the FINAL mission retrieve the rest of Aelita's memory and cure her. Xana pulled a bad trick and turned the tables right back at the lyoko warriors. Again Franz steps in, using most of his energy on the Lyoko Restoration Program. Revealing even more of aelita's past, but XANA ESCAPES the supercomputer. Season 3 Now that Xana's free he can do as he wish, Franz is still on lyoko but hiding even letting his allies and his daughter not know of his where abouts. *Core of Lyoko discovered *Forest Erased Aelita gets curious searches for her dad finding out that he MIGHT, MIGHT be alive...and clings to this hope *Discovered Xana's plans *New mission virtualise straight into Sector 5 *Desert Sector Erased Attempt #1 of accomplishing the mission and just like all the other times attempt #1 is only a bad thing with the tables being turned when XANA-Ulrich nearly destroys lyoko and Ulrich loses his body only temporarily luckily for him. *Computer damaged *Ice Sector Erased (purposely) *Computer repaired *Mountain sector erased *Sector 5 virtualization achieved William Proves himself time and time again so the group finally admits him into the group as the NEW WARRIOR and also Aelita finally finds her father on lyoko and plans his materialization *William possessed *Materialization of Hopper started *Lyoko Warriors defeated *Materialization of Hopper nearly finished *Lyoko destroyed Hopper escapes to the digital sea as Xana had done during the last season finale, and gives them the secrets of lyoko and how to rebuild it Season 4 Many major events and new goals *Reprogrammed Sector 5 *Goal:explain William's chaos *Reprogram everything else (with some key edits) *Skid Programmed to chase down XANA, William, and Hopper. Maiden Voyage occured revealed that the skids not entirely done but close, decieded that edits shall be made as they go along, other Virtual worlds existance proved but unwanted. *Forest replika destroyed *Desert replika destroyed *Carthage replika destroyed *Ice Replika found and studied. *William freed Attempt #2 of destruction of XANA, deemed plausible but not strong enough...Hoppers help allows for a 3rd attempt *Franz Hopper's death *Xana's death but as dieing implants codes in the Warriors... Transition to Evolution Tyron/Meyer depending on the which is which...*Never know they may or may not be the same plus incase my main theory's wrong always best to have a plan B* Meyer-Rose to the top of the of deckard inc and then remembered Franz and realized he was wrong and he must fix what it is he had done had used his resources to make the Cortex and use employees as ninja to resume tests on how to stop Project Carthage, and from memory rewrites the program for Xana makes it very rough however it is still strong enough to make Meyer go to the dark side likely through possession, blackmail, trickery, ect and Xana decidedes to use a tower to think how to start its newly restarted life... *kicks off X.A.N.A. 2.0* Alternate idea given the fact Tyron is Tyron... Tyron-ANGERY at Franz, and at the men in black for not arresting him takes things into his own hands programming the Cortex and reprogramming Xana making Xana assist him, *kicks off X.A.N.A. 2.0 and Cortex* Evolution meanwhile either way of the Transition to Evolution Theories is correct... XANA knows he must simply aid them until he activates and deactivates a cortex tower simply to lure in the Lyoko warriors to lyoko then switches to activating towers on Lyoko so Tyron/Meyer doesnt realize Xanas doing stuff without Tyron/Meyer's awareness to steal his Source codes back to achieve full strength but then after they invade the cortex Xana likely claims He can help fight them off as long as Tyron/Meyer let him do whatever he wants (including activating towers, making monsters, changing cortex terrain) then XANA is given what he needs to achieve his goals which are get 100%, kill remaining lyoko warriors,(which all are remaining unless you count Kiwi or Franz Hopper) over Throw/Power Tyron/Meyer 's operation and get back to his plots of world domination but Tyron/Meyer do not see what XANA is doing however they realize XANA is not enough so they start bringing in their Ninjas, and even have them invade Lyoko so he can start taking an offensive against the Lyoko Warriors Category:Blog posts